


Dari Paris ke Zurich

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Perancis, Romance, Swiss, Travel, Zurich, miliuner!Sasuke, obsesi terpendam, pembukaan proyek, traveler!Sakura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di kereta yang menyusutkan jarak antara Paris dan Zurich, ada cerita yang turut serta.[ #SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION ]





	Dari Paris ke Zurich

**Author's Note:**

> Judul Karya: Dari Paris ke Zurich  
> Nama Pengarang: Berliana  
> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
> Tidak ada keuntungan bersifat materi yang saya peroleh dari fanfiksi ini  
> Rate: T  
> Kategori Karya: Romance/AU  
> Kategori Lomba: Individu  
> Prompt: 20 (kereta)  
> Summary: [ #SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION ]  
> Di kereta yang menyusutkan jarak antara Paris dan Zurich, ada cerita yang turut serta.
> 
> ***  
> telah keluar sebagai juara satu dalam event ini, terima kasih atas dukungannya!
> 
>  

Disaksikan alam kota Mulhouse dari balik jendela yang berjalan kilat, Sasuke tegak berdiri. Di tengah-tengah gerbong yang disulap menjadi ruang pesta, dengan dekorasi bunga aneka warna dan untaian pita-pita, ia merasa percaya diri. Menghela napas lega, sebab baru saja terlepas dari detik-detik paling menegangkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan di sekeliling Sasuke tidak lebih menarik dari pada wajah merona di hadapannya, juga sepasang bibir merah yang usai dicium─tanda sahnya jalinan pernikahan. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan kesal sang pengantin wanita yang terengah mencari pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya, dan ia bersumpah nanti akan menuntaskan  _kegiatan_ mereka yang tertunda.

Berhadapan dengan meja hidangan yang tersebar, puluhan pasang mata menatap antusias kedua mempelai yang baru mengucap ikrar janji. Beberapa terkikik kecil, lalu saling berbisik. Barangkali rasa takjub sekaligus heran adalah yang terlintas di benak mereka. Pesta pernikahan di atas gerbong kereta? Itu bisa jadi  _headline_  menarik, jika saja ada wartawan yang turut menaiki  _TGV_ ─kereta kapsul tercepat─yang meluncur dari Paris menuju Zurich ini.

Berinisiatif untuk menangkap momen langka yang berharga ini, sebagian mereka sengaja mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada pasangan pengantin seusai memotong kue dan bersiap melempar buket bunga. Bukankah sekarang adalah masa di mana kita tidak memerlukan bantuan para kuli tinta, untuk menyebarluaskan berita (dusta sekalipun) hingga ke pelosok dunia?

* * *

.

Pasangan mempelai itu duduk di atas kursi penumpang yang telah diubah menjadi pelaminan megah.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti kain kusut,  _Mademoiselle._ "

Sasuke tersenyum dengan cara─yang menurut wanita itu sangat merendahkan.

Sakura tak mengindahkan perintah barusan. Sebagai pengantin, seharusnya ini hari bahagia, tetapi yang kini dirasakan justru sebaliknya. Sakura terheran, bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam perangkap (gila) lelaki ini?!

Sore dari dua hari lalu, ia masihlah gadis yang berleha-leha di atas ranjang empuk dalam flatnya di sudut kota Tokyo. Menonton film komedi romantis, lalu tergelak puas seorang diri. Sarana melepas penat usai  _trip_  ke India. Kemudian catatan perjalanannya yang menumpuk di  _notes_  itu dipublikasikan dalam blog pribadi _,_ dilanjut dengan  _browsing_ rencana liburan berikutnya ke tanah asing lain di ujung dunia.

Bebas, santai, dan mandiri. Dengan cara itu, Sakura mampu menghidupi diri sendiri sekaligus menyalurkan hobi  _solo traveler-_ nya yang sangat mendarah daging.

"Brengsek!" Sakura bersungut-sungut. Umpatan terlontar dengan suara direndahkan. Meskipun ia yakin suaranya yang ditelan dentingan sendok dan piring ini cukup lirih untuk didengar oleh para tamu.

"Tidak adakah yang lebih layak diucapkan ketimbang kalimat yang jauh dari kesan anggun itu, Sakura?"

Sakura yang tengah memotong-motong  _cake_ dengan sedikit hentakan (kesal) tidak memedulikan raut wajah Sasuke yang menyesal.

"Jika ada pengacau keanggunan di dunia yang indah ini..." Ia berhenti menggerakkan pisau roti, sejenak mengingat segenap tempat-tempat eksotis yang pernah disinggahi. Sorot matanya melunak. Ia ragu hendak melanjutkan kalimat, tapi begitu tatapan Sakura beradu dengan mata elang di hadapan, keraguan itu segera menguap, "...maka itulah dirimu...dan keberadaanku di sini yang serba terpaksa."

"Sakura..."

Tetapi demi melihat kilatan (seperti) terluka yang melintas dari mata Sasuke, Sakura menyesal telah berkata kasar.

Pria itu menahan gelas sampanye yang terarah di depan bibirnya. "Tidak bisakah kau belajar..." ada seberkas harapan melintas di wajahnya. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura (berusaha memperoleh hatinya pula), "...untuk menerimaku?"

"Tetapi caramu egois sekali, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kali ini nada bicara Sakura melembut.

Sakura memandangi telapak tangan kanan yang digenggam pria _nya_. Baru disadari jika tangan itu hangat dan besar. Terasa menenangkan sekaligus nyaman. Melihat bahwa status resmi mereka akan abadi hingga penghujung usia, Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"Padahal, semua ini kupersiapkan hanya untukmu."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang mereguk sampanye sembari menerawang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan gedung perkotaan di kanan kiri beserta padang ilalang yang tampak memburam akibat tingginya kecepatan lintas kereta, menguatkan tebakan Sakura bahwa kota Basel kini sudah dilewatinya. Dan jingga yang menyapu langit Swiss itu pertanda tibanya waktu senja.

"Harapanku hanya agar jiwa  _traveler_ -mu dapat terpuaskan dengan pesta spektakuler ini."

Sakura masih enggan menanggapi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kursi pelaminan mereka, lalu mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. Ia lebih memilih untuk menelan irisan cokelat  _cake_ ber- _topping_ _whipped cream_ , dan menikmati lumeran rasa manis dalam mulutnya.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, kehampaan ialah hal yang menyelubungi hati Sakura, sekaligus ia merasa ganjil dengan perasaan ini.

* * *

.

Tengah malam itu permulaannya. Sakura dikagetkan dengan dering ponsel diikuti rentetan kalimat yang meluncur dari seberang telepon. Kekasihnya─tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang mengaku begitu─bilang bahwa ia harus segera berkemas, sebab tiga  _limosin_  dengan selusin pasukan telah diberangkatkan dari bandara Haneda. Dan Sasuke sedang menunggu di sana. Kejutan spesial, katanya.

Setelah memakai pakaian seadanya, menarik koper dan memasuki  _limosin_  dengan banyak pertanyaan tertahan, Sakura dibuat heran oleh seragam ala legiun asing yang dikenakan "pasukan" Sasuke.

Pasalnya ketika ditelepon balik dan dimintai penjelasan, pria itu malah memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Maka sepanjang menit-menit di dalam limousin berubah seperti neraka bagi Sakura. Ia berfirasat buruk, tetapi tidak ada yang mau mengindahkan seruannya yang meminta agar ia diturunkan saja di tepi jalan tol. Ia mengutuk Sasuke. Pria itu menyewa patung demi memuluskan tujuannya!

Begitu sampai di bandara Haneda, keterkejutan Sakura semakin berlipat. Ia digiring─oleh pasukan patung Sasuke─menuju sisi hanggar di sudut bandara.

Di bawah baling-baling helikopter yang berputar, berdesing sekencang-kencangaya, pria itu berdiri. Dengan wajah angkuh seraya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, rambut hitamnya menari-nari diaduk angin. Untuk sesaat, Sakura terpesona. Sasuke tampak lain dari biasanya. Tampan dan gagah dalam balutan kemeja biru muda.

Dan otak Sakura mendadak kosong. Ia melihat Sasuke merunduk di hadapannya, lalu sesuatu diulurkan dan disusupkan pada jari manisnya.

Akal sehat Sakura baru berfungsi saat ia telah memasuki kabin helikopter, lantas terbelalak saat dilihatnya hamparan kota Tokyo di bawahnya mengecil. Gemerlap lelampu dari pencakar langit itu tampak menertawakan adegan hipnotis berujung "penculikan" ini, teriring putusan kemenangan pria di sampingnya, "kau akan menikah denganku, Sakura. Besok, di Paris."

Kalimat absolut lelaki itu sangat arogan. Bukan kalimat (tanya) romantis  _"will you marry me?"_ seperti yang Sakura idam-idamkan!

* * *

.

"Tetapi, tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara yang agak normal,  _Sasuke-kun?_  Wanita juga punya kebebasan untuk menolak, tahu!"

Sakura tersentak oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia kelepasan bicara. Bukan itu yang dimaksud dari frasa 'menolak' tadi.

"Jika aku tak bergerak cepat seperti kemarin malam, kau pasti kembali menolak lamaranku, seperti yang lalu-lalu."

"Tidak bisakah kau bertahan untuk sebentar lagi, dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti perjanjian di awal jadian kita setahun lalu?"

"Hubungan jarak jauh ini sangat menyiksa, Sakura. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Sakura bungkam.

Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan keterkejutan ketiga saat mendarat di Paris, (helikopter Sasuke turun di Manila, dan mereka melanjutkan penerbangan menggunakan pesawat menuju Eropa). Bahwa pesta pernikahan diadakan esoknya bukan di Paris, tetapi di atas kereta menuju ke Swiss!

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memilih cara anti- _mainstream_ yang ekstrem ini. Di sini. Di kereta yang menghubungkan antara Paris dan Zurich, adalah tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Terima kasih untuk harta kekayaan keluarga Uchiha yang telah melicinkan jalan Sasuke, hingga ia punya kuasa penuh dalam menyabotase salah satu jalur lalu lintas tersibuk di daratan Eropa ini demi kepentingan pribadinya!

* * *

.

Sakura hanya takut belum bisa menerima pria itu seutuhnya.

Sebab setelah pertemuan itu, Sasuke lah yang tak kenal lelah mengejar Sakura, memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan setelah puluhan kali penolakan, Sakura sedikit luluh dengan beragam syarat yang ia ajukan; agar Sasuke tidak mengusik hobi  _road trip-_ nya dan Sakura tidak dipaksa untuk jatuh cinta sebelum waktunya.

"Aku dulu pernah bilang, kalau hidup dan cintaku sesungguhnya hanya milik alam semesta."

Sakura menatap pria itu lamat-lamat.

Sakura sudah bertekad untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya pada alam, sebetulnya. Pada padang bunga yang bermekaran menebarkan harum mewangi dan warna-warni pelangi, pada puncak pegunungan yang diselimuti salju abadi bak susu murni, pada ricik halus aliran sungai yang membuai, pada padang hijau dengan domba-domba subur yang digembalakan di atasnya, pada segenap keindahan semesta raya, Sakura telah jatuh cinta.

Sakura tidak ingin (kenikmatan) cintanya diusik oleh apapun. Bahkan oleh pria (yang dikata) tertampan sedunia ini.

"Tetapi jika ini yang kauinginkan, aku berjanji akan belajar untuk menerimanya."

Namun mulai kini, Sakura menyadari bahwa sebesar apapun kecintaanya pada semesta, ia masihlah membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain, yang akan menuntunnya untuk saling berbagi rasa: baik duka maupun bahagia. Seseorang yang dengannya Sakura akan membagikan eloknya keragaman rupa buana. Sosok yang kepadanya Sakura akan berpulang usai panjangnya pengembaraan.

"Jadi, kau harus memaklumi dan membantuku pelan-pelan, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura tak mampu menyangkal, bahwa ternyata dibanding semuanya, Sasuke lah poros kemegahan semesta.

"Apapun untukmu,  _Mademoiselle._ "

Lalu satu kecupan di punggung tangan Sakura menjadi isyarat komitmen dan konsistensi masa depan mereka.

* * *

.

Kapsul kereta melaju kencang membelah pedesaan Basel menuju Aargau. Tanpa bebunyian gaduh khas kereta api konvensional, hanya desing mesin bertenaga listrik yang tertelan kesejukan udara Swiss. Sakura berpikir andai kemakmuran seperti ini merata hingga ke pelosok negara-negara miskin di dunia, niscaya kecantikan semesta akan lebih terlindung dan terjaga.

Melupakan ketegangan kecil yang baru melintas, mereka bernostalgia sejenak ke masa silam, saat pertemuan pertama di kefetaria kereta ini. Sasuke bilang bahwa kala itu Sakura tampak imut dan polos dengan baju  _backpacker_ -nya:  _T-shirt_ hijau pupus dan celana  _casual_  hitam, saat itu tengah termenung seorang diri di sudut meja terpisah dari pengunjung lain.

Sakura menaggapi dengan menuduh bahwa itu sebetulnya hanya intrik Sasuke saja. Dengan memanfaatkan keahlian manipulatifnya, Sasuke sengaja mencuri sapu tangan dari saku baju Sakura (entah bagaimana caranya), lalu berdusta bahwa sapu tangan tersebut ditemukan terjatuh di lantai di bawahnya.

Sasuke pun mencari topik peralihan, tidak yakin bahwa wanitanya ini semudah itu ditaklukkan─memercayai kebenaran yang jelas-jelas (dengan jujur) diceritakannya.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan sampai di Zurich. Jadi, kota mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk bulan madu? Luzern, Jenewa, atau Zermatt?"

Demi mendengar tawaran menggiurkan ini, mata Sakura mengerjap, berbinar sangat antusias. "Semuanya, Sasuke- _kun,_ " putusnya seketika.

Ini adalah gilirannya. Sakura mengabaikan kernyitan berat hati yang ditampakkan sang suami. Ia tersenyum puas sekaligus geli.

"Di kunjunganku dua tahun lalu, aku harus menunda keinginan untuk  _tour_  menjelajah seluruh penjuru kota-kota di Swiss. _"_

Ia menebak-nebak apa yang terlintas di benak Sasuke jika mendengar permintaannya kemudian.

"Karena sampai sekarang belum terlaksana. Bukankah akan terasa lebih asyik, jika kita menuntaskan rencana  _tour_  itu bersama-sama, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Dan Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pening. Ia ingin bilang bahwa waktu mereka tidak banyak, dan bulan madu ini bukanlah ajang di mana Sakura dapat bebas berpuas diri keliling sebuah negara dalam kurun waktu satu minggu! Tetapi kalimat ancaman dan kekesalan itu ditahan. Nanti, ia akan mencari beragam cara untuk membuat sang istri melupakan rencana (gila) keliling Swiss-nya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Kayaknya saya punya obsesi tersendiri sama tema-tema treveling. Saya ingin bereksplorasi di sini, dan rasanya masih lemah di konflik.  
> Bingung juga dengan konflik dan premis yang ingin diangkat, tapi akhirnya saya putuskan jadi begini, masih memakai rencana awal: love-hate relationship. Semoga jelas alasan Sakura yang 'terpaksa' menikahi Sasuke tapi juga nggak betul-betul terpaksa di sini.
> 
> Saya naksir berat sama TGV Lyra (kereta kapsul milik Perancis, tercepat kedua di dunia setelah Shinkansen Jepang). Semoga suatu hari nanti TGV itu nggak keberatan untuk saya naiki /yha/  
> Naksir sama Swiss juga. Saya ingin merincikan penggambaran keindahan pegunungan Alpen, tapi ternyata jalur dari Paris (melewati Mulhouse, Basel, dan berakhir) ke Zurich itu masih seperti perkotaan biasa, belum sampai puncak-puncak pegunungan cantik dengan glasir es-nya yang melegenda.
> 
> [ Jika ada kesalahan data dan fakta, saya menerima koreksi dengan senang hati! ]
> 
> Terima kasih sudah baca!


End file.
